The cat and the riceball
by Kirimi Phantomhive Nekozawa
Summary: Tohru and Kyo have admitted their love for each other and end up in a predicament. Rate m for some smut and Kyo's bad mouth Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Tohru and Kyo are in luvvvv. Enjoy, I do not own anything. XD XD

Tohru's POV:

Kyo ran his hands down my thighs. He pressed his mouth against mine. His hands slipped under my shirt and caught me by surpirse. I moaned into his mouth. I felt his organ harden against my leg. I reached for the zipper on his pants and slowly pulled it down. I glanced down and saw a huge bulge straining against his boxers. I fiddled with the elastic on his boxers, driving him insane. I finally pulled the boxers off. Kyo started working on my clothes. He unclasped my bra and tugged of my panties. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked, trying not to over step his bounderies. " Y-Yeah I'm sure." I breathed. He positioned himself at my enterence. "This is going to hurt." He said. He pushed in but didn't move. i screamed out but it was cut off by Kyo putting his mouth over mine. "I'm going to start moving." He whispered into my ear. A tear trailed down my face and I nodded. He wiped away the tear and started moving. After awhile it started to feel good. He climaxed and we laid in bed exasted. I fell asleep in his arms

Author's note: Sorry about this very short chapter but I promised the story will get better. And sorry about any misspelled words, my auto-correct isn't working.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I own nothing XDD

The first thing I was aware of was that I was naked. The second was that someone had their arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and say Kyo's face right in front of mine. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful in his sleep. I carefully got out of bed and got dressed. Yuki and Shigure were at a zodiac meeting which ment Kyo was left out as usual. I made breakfast for me and Kyo. Kyo came down stairs in nothing but his pajama bottems. "Good morning sleepyhead, I made breakfast." I said sweetly. He smiled and sat down at the table. I brought the food out and we ate in silence. After we ate I did dishes and other chores trying to keep my mind off of last nights events. I was in the laundery room when Kyo made his next attack. I was putting Yuki's cloths in the washer when Kyo came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and he brought his face to mine. I locked my arms around his neck, and he stoked my hair. I could feel him harden against my leg. I knew what he had planned, but that was just fine with me. I brought down my arms and unbuttoned his shirt, and he reached down and tugged on the edges of my skirt. I broke our extremly long kiss, and pulled his shirt all the way off. Releasing his tan, muscular chest. He pulled my shirt over my head and discarded it. "Wait Kyo, lets finish this upstairs." I said, not wanting to do it in a landery room. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He kicked open my door, and set me down on the bed. His eyes fixed on my chest, and unclasped my bra. he pulled it off and rubbed my breasts. I let out a soft moan. "Kyoooo." I whinned impatiently. He chuckled and sucked on my nipple, his fingers toyed with the other one. "Kyo, you're driving me crazy, just take me already." I said. He chuckled again, and unzipped his pants. He took them off and threw them in the corner with my bra. His burgandy boxers had a HUGE bulge in the front of them. He reached down and tugged off my lacey panties. He alined his his hips with mine, and pushed into me. It still hurt alittle but it mostly felt good. I let out a long, lous moan. He started moving making me moan louder. Afterwards we fell asleep in each other's arms. It was around five o'clock when I woke up again. Kyo was still sleeping, so I carefully got out of bed and got dressed. I went down stairs and made dinner. While the rice was cooking I decided to call Yuki to see when he and Shigure were going to be home. I called the number he left me and he picked up after the first few rings. "Hello..." He said. "Hi Yuki, it's Tohru. I was just wondering when you and Shigure were going to be home." I said." Sorry Miss. Honda, but we won't be home for another three months. I hate to leave you there all alone with that stupid cat." He said. "It's okay, he spends most of his time on the roof moping, well I got to go, I need to make dinner. Bye." I said, setting the phone down on the reciever. I started cooking the tuna when Kyo showed up. He sat down at the table and stared at the wall. I brought him a plate of tuna riceballs and sat down next to him. " Kyoo." I called out. " I-I-I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I own nothing XDD

Kyo smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. " I love you too, Tohru." He whispered into my ear. Tears of joy spilled down my face. Kyo kissed my forehead lightly. "Oh, Yuki and Shigure will be home in about three months." I said, stifling a yawn. Kyo smiled." So no damn rat or perverted dog wandering around that house?" I nodded and yawned again. "Come on girl, lets get you to bed." He said, releasing me. I walked up to my room and laid down on my bed. I was starting to drift off to sleep when my door creaked open. "Kyo..." I called into the darkness. "Who else would it be?" He said. He came and sat down on my bed, and stroked my face. I pulled him down on to the bed with me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my forehead. I drifted of to sleep

3 weeks later:

_Kyo and I were walking in the forest. "Kyo I have something tell you." I said, looking down at my feet. "What is it?" He asked, taking my hand and gently squeeze it. "I-I-I'm pregnant." I said. Kyo cupped my face, and brought it up so I was looking at him. "That's great!" He said cheerfully. He brought his lips to mine, and kissed me softly._

I woke up with a very sharp pain in my stomach. I got up, and dashed to the bathroom. I threw up everything I had eatten the pervious night. Kyo heard me throwing up, and came, held my hair. I brushed my teeth, and went back to bed, Kyo followed me. "Are you okay Tohru?" He asked, pulling the blanket over me. "I'm not sure, I just feel really sick." I said, in a hoarse voice. "I'm going to call Hatori, and have him look at you." Kyo said, getting up. He left the, and I feel asleep again. The next thing I knew, someone was gently shaking me. "Tohru, Tohru, wake up. Hatori is here."Kyo said. I sat up, and got the same sharp pain. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up a bright green lichwid that made my throat sting. Kyo had followed me, and he held my hair again. I brushed my teeth, and went back to my room. I laid back down, and Kyo sat down next to me. "Okay Tohru, what are your symptoms?" Hatori asked. "Um... I have been throwing up, but it was only this morning it started, and I missed my period..." I started processing what had been happening. All the sleeping, and the eating, and the mood swings, and the throwing up. I was hoping that Hatori would say it first. "Well Tohru, I believe you are pregnant." Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. My computer got a virus and I lost all my stories DX. So yeah, here's the next chapter.

I woke up and the room was dark. I started freaking out. I heard someone move towards me. I freaked out some more. My nightstand light flicked on, and Kyo was standing there. He put his hands on the side of my face. "Shhh, Tohru, its okay. No need to panic, I'm right here." He whispered. "Kyo am I really …" My voice trailed off. "Yes. Yes, you are." He said. I looked down at my stomach. I couldn't believe I was carrying a child, Kyo's child. "Tohru, are you okay? You haven't said anything." Kyo said. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little shocked." I replied. Kyo pulled me into a hug. "Everything will be fine, I promise." He whispered into my ear. He released me, and I yawned. "You should get some sleep, real sleep!" He said. I lied down, and he pulled the blanket over me and turned off my light. I woke up to a soft pink light streaming into my room. I sat up, and saw Kyo asleep on the floor by the door. I smiled, and threw a pillow at him. He jumped up, and threw the pillow back at me. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked. "I wanted you up!" I said with a giggle. He smiled; I could tell he was having trouble staying mad at me. "Kyo, you aren't mad at me are you?" I said, with a smile. He smiled back. "How could I ever be mad at you when you smile like that?" He said, running up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. I giggled. "God, I love you." I said sweetly. He kissed my forehead. "I love you too." He said. "I'm hungry. Let's go down stairs, and eat some breakfast." I said, as my stomach growled. I grabbed his hand, and ran down stairs. He sat down at the table while I made some eggs and oatmeal. I brought him some food, but I didn't eat. I was hungry but the food we had in the house made my stomach turn. He ate his food fast and he took his dishes in and washed them. "Tohru, are you okay?" He said sitting down next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist." Yeah I am fine. It's just a lot to take in you know. I just got out of high school and I am pregnant." I said. "Tohru, don't worry. You will be an excellent mother. You are caring loving, and understanding. Don't worry I will be here for you the entire time." He said. I smiled, I guess he was right.

Three months later:

I was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Kyo and I, when the phone rang. I answered it "Hellooo." I said. "Ms. Honda? It's me Yuki, Shigure and I will be home in about an hour." Yuki said. "Okay, I'll see you then." I said cheerfully. "Oh and Ms. Honda, Hatori told us what happened to you, and if you need me to kill that stupid cat for you I will." He said, hanging up the phone. I put the phone back on the receiver and then I went back to cooking lunch. While Kyo and I ate, I told him that Yuki and Shigure would be home soon. "I knew they would have to come home at some time but I was hoping they wouldn't before the baby was born, but oh well. Not even that damn rat can ruin my mood right now." Kyo said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey peeps. It's me Kirimi. I just wanted to thank-you for all the support I got for everyone. I have hit over 4,000 views on this story. Thank-you all!

I changed out of my pajamas, and brushed my hair. Kyo had gotten dressed and cleaned up. "Hello beautiful." Kyo said. He came up, and gave me a hug. "Ah the baby is getting in the way; soon I won't be able to hug you." Kyo complained. I smiled. "Oh come on; if you didn't want this to happen, then why did you do it to me?" I asked jokingly. Before Kyo could say anything; someone called out from downstairs. "Kyo, Tohru, we're home. I hope you guys aren't doing anything unsightly." I could see Kyo temper rise. "Damn, you perverted freak!" He shouted storming downstairs. I followed him, as if nothing had changed. I followed him down. Yuki was standing off to the side while Kyo had Shigure by the front of his Kimono. "Kyo, can you please not injure Shigure. I don't want to clean up the aftermath." I said. Kyo let go of Shigure and stormed upstairs. "I still can't believe he did that to you." Yuki said, as he stormed upstairs too. I started to follow them but Shigure stopped me. "It would be safer if you let Yuki blow off some steam, and I am pretty sure Kyo is on the roof, and that is too dangerous for you to go up there." Shigure said. He had put his hands on my shoulders, but I just shook them off, and ran upstairs. Yuki's bedroom door was shut tightly, and the window that Kyo's ladder was by was open. I decided not to bug Yuki, and go up to the roof with Kyo. I climbed up, and saw Kyo staring at the clouds. "Kyo…" I said softly; trying not to startle him. He looked over, and realized it was me. He jumped up, and came over. "Tohru, what are you doing it is way too dangerous for you to be up here. What if you fall and hurt yourself, and the baby?" He asked; helping me up on to the roof, and wrapping his arms secularly around me. "I thought that you were going to control your temper." I said; looking up at him. "I tried, but they just piss me off." He said. His temper had lowered. I could tell by the tone of his voice, or maybe it was just because I was with him. Strong cold wind rushed over us and I shivered. "Come on lets go inside, so you don't freeze." He said; standing us both up. He helped me get down the ladder and through the window. I went to my room and decided to take a nap. Being pregnant was very tiring for me. I laid down and closed my eyes. As I drifted off to sleep I could hear Kyo come in. Kyo woke me up. "Hey beautiful, we just got a call from Hatori, he wants you to come in for a check-up." He said with a smile. I got up, and stretched. I searched my room for both of shoes. Kyo had to help me put them on because the baby was in the way. He grabbed my coat for me and I put it on. I didn't even dare to button it up. We went down stairs. "Shigure, we're leaving!" I called to him. We went outside and saw that it was raining. Even though the curse had been lifted; Kyo still got weak in the rain. We walked slowly as thunder rolled across the sky. "Are you okay Kyo, we can stop and take a rest if you are feeling really weak." I said. "I'm fine, let's just get to the main house quickly." He said. We pick the speed. I didn't want to; the last thing I need is Kyo to pass out from exhaustion. We got to the main house and Kyo was looking very pale. "Kyo, are you sure you are okay? You don't look so good." I said. "Yeah, it's just the damn rain; it takes so much energy out of me still." He said weakly. "Okay…" I said. "Let's get inside so you don't pass out on me." I said. We walked over to Hatori's house, and knocked on the door. He answered it. "Ah Tohru, you are here. Come on in." He said; stepping aside and allowing us to come in. He led us back to his little office in the back of his house. "Here Tohru take off your jacket and lay down on the table. We will be doing an ultrasound today." Hatori said; opening up a closet and pulling a cart out. "Ah Kyo, I see you still get weak from the rain. I have some vitamins that might help with that." Hatori said. I sat down on the table-like bed, and waited for Hatori to finish hooking up the ultrasound machine. He hooked it up, and gave Kyo a bottle of little green pills. Kyo ate one, and instantly began to look better. "Okay Tohru please lift your shirt so that your stomach is fully exposed." Hatori asked; as he squirted some strange gel on the hand piece. I pulled my shirt up to just under my breasts. Kyo took my hand and squeezed it slightly. Hatori turned the machine on, and pressed the hand piece to my stomach. "Ahhhh, its coldddd." I said through my teeth. "Just give it second, it will warm up." Hatori said. After a while it did started to warm up. "Congratulations Tohru; you are going to have twins." Hatori said.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, I am going to be really stubborn right now. I want at least 30 reviews on this story before I updated it. I mean 4000 people have read it and only 8 reviews. So if I don't get my 30 reviews, I'm not updating! Spread this story everywhere. Make people read and review, it's not that hard. So get crackin!

(BTW I don't care if you just review anonymously, I just want the reviews)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hey everyone. It be me Kirimi. I am really grateful; you guys have made me really happy! Now let's try to get to 5,000 hits! I know we can! And before I add the next chapter I want my reviews up to 40-45

I looked at Hatori. "T-t-twins; like two babies?" I asked stupidly. I guess my stupidity could be excused; I was little shocked. "Yes; and girl and boy to be exact. Here let's get you cleaned up, and I will print the ultrasound pictures." Hatori said. He handed Kyo a towel, and went over to a computer. Kyo gently wiped the lubricant from my stomach. Kyo had a look of pride on his face. He helped me up, and I fixed my shirt. Hatori came back and handed me an envelope. "Here are the ultrasound pictures, you may leave now." Hatori said in his usual monotone voice. I put my coat on and Kyo and I left. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. It was still really cold though. We got home and heard voices in the dining room. "SHIGURE, YUKI, WE'RE HOME!" I yelled. "OH GOOD. AYA, KAGURA, KISA, AND MOMIJI ARE HERE." Shigure shouted back. Kyo and I walked back to the dining room, and saw everyone sitting around the table. Momiji and Kisa jumped and ran over to me. Kisa hugged my stomach and looked up at me. "Sissy is… having a baby?" She asked quietly. "Yes, sissy is having 2 to be exact!" I said pulling the envelope with ultrasound pictures out of my pocket and threw them on to the table. Yuki and Kagura jumped back a little as if the pictures had the plague. Ayame snatched the photos off the table before anyone else could take them. He opened them up and spread them on the table for everyone to see. Kisa let go of me and ran over to see the pictures of the babies. I went and sat down. Kyo went into the kitchen and put out some of the left over rice balls from last night. He can and sat down next to me and put his arm around me. Kagura stood up abruptly and stormed out of the house. Yuki got up and dashed up stairs. Momiji and Kisa went out back and started playing. Ayame started talking and I just pretended to listen. I was really focused on what to name the babies. It had to be something that the kids would not get teased for. Then the perfect names struck me. Kaede would be the perfect name for the girl, and Hahru is a good name for the boy. Ayame stopped talking to me and started talking to Shigure, I noticed it was getting dark, so I got up and went outside to get Kisa and Momiji. It was raining again and Kisa and Momiji were huddled under a small tree. "Come on guys, let's go inside now." I said. Kisa and Momiji jumped up and ran inside. I went in and decided it was time to go to bed. "Okay guys, I am going to bed. Night." I said; going upstairs. I went to my room and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey guys, I just want to thank you again. I am really glad that this story is becoming a huge hit! I want 55 reviews before I update again. Snafu was fun, and sowwy I didn't update sooner. I am horrible TT3TT

I woke up around midnight to go pee. When I went out into the hallway, I saw that the light down stairs was still on. I know everyone had left, because Kisa and Momiji came up and said goodbye. I quietly crept downstairs to see who was up. I got down there and saw the light was coming from the dining room. I quietly walked down the hall, hoping whoever was up didn't see my creeping shadow. I carefully looked around the corner and saw Yuki sitting at the table. He was fast asleep with a book tucked under his hand. He shifted, leaving the book exposed. 'I wonder what Yuki is reading?' I thought to myself. I walked over to the table and picked up the book

'_Today was the first day home, and it was horrible. I saw Tohru for the first time in four months, and I all I could see was that stupid cat's baby. She is one of the loves of my life, and it hurts me so much to see her with Kyo. I wish I could accept those babies, but knowing they are Kyo's, that might never happen. I really hope that those babies look like Tohru and not Kyo. That would make everything a whole lot easier. I really wish though that they were my babies…_'

I set the book down and left. 'Yuki… I had no clue I was causing you so much pain.' I thought to myself. A small tear ran down my face as I turned off the light and headed up stairs. 'I feel like a terrible friend now. I wish he would have said something. I went into my room and actually started crying. I'm not sure if it was the hormones, or the fact that I felt so bad that Yuki loved me and I couldn't even tell.

4 months later:

It has been four months since I found out Yuki was in love with me. I wanted to talk to him, but every time I tried to, he would look at my stomach and walk away quickly. One day I finally snapped. Kyo and Shigure weren't home and I was cooking lunch with Yuki. "Yuki, why?" I asked him. "Hm?" He asked, not looking up from what he was making. "Why won't you ever look at me anymore? Why do you always run off when I tell you I need to talk to you? Do understand what it does to me? I makes me feel like a horrible friend." I said with tears streaming down my face. Yuki sighed and sat down his knife, and came over. "Tohru I-." I cut him off with a gasp. I grasped my stomach. "T-Tohru what's wrong?" He asked. Another wave of pain hit me. I collapsed to the ground. Yuki picked me up and ran me up stairs. He laid me down in his room because it was the closest. "Oh god Tohru your water broke. I am going to call Hatori!" He said running down stairs. Another contraction racked my body. I cried out. '_Oh god, please no. I thought the curse was gone. This can't be happening._' I thought to myself as more contractions came. Yuki came back up stairs. He was so worried. "Tohru, Hatori is on his way, hang on." He said brushing the hair away from my face. I grabbed his hand squeezed it. He looked at me with sorrow on his face. There was noise down stairs. "Yuki, Tohru we're home." Shigure called. Yuki released my hand and dashed down stairs. More contractions. I started crying I heard Kyo scream, "WHAT?" and then footsteps. Kyo came bursting in and he dropped to the floor right next to me. Another contraction rocked my body and I cried out. Kyo took my hand, and I squeezed it as hard as I could. "You called Hatori right?" Kyo asked. "You really think I would let Tohru just sit here and suffer without doing something?" Yuki asked angrily. "Okay guys I don't think right now is not the moment to be fighting. I am going to check if Hatori is here yet." Shigure said; as he rushed out of the room. Kyo was so worried looking. Hatori and Shigure came rushing in. "Okay I need everyone besides Kyo out." Hatori commanded. Yuki and Shigure left the room. "Okay Tohru. It seems you are dilated to about 8 cm so you aren't quite ready to start pushing yet." Hatori said. More contractions came. I just kept squeezing Kyo's hand. "Okay Tohru on three I need you to push. One. Two. Three." He said. I pushed as more pain shot through my body. So much pain, but it was all over. I felt like passing out. "Come on Tohru stay awake, sweetie. They almost have the babies cleaned off. You need to stay awake." I could hear Kyo saying. He said like he was moving farther way from. I slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo! Thanks guys for taking the time to read my crap. I just think you all need to know that I have a YukixTohru up for adoption. Just PM me if you would like to adopt it! Okay onward with the story. I want 60 reviews on this before I update again.

I woke up in my own room. I felt horrible. "Tohru, honey, are you awake?" Someone asked. It didn't sound like Kyo, no the voice was feminine; I searched the room for the source of the voice. I spotted someone sitting in the corner holding two little bundles in her arms. She was looking down at the bundles, so I couldn't see her face. "Uh, yeah, I think..." I said quietly. "They are so beautiful…" She murmured. "They have your eyes." She said, running her had gently across their face. "I see…" I said sitting up. There was no way I had just had two babies. I was too skinny, a little too skinny. Suddenly a bright light started shinning. The lady looked up. It was Mom. "Just remember Tohru, I am so proud of you. You are going to be a great mother." She said; with a sweet smile. The light got brighter and then everything got dark.

Later:

I was pretty sure I had woken up for real now. The room had natural light coming into it. I peeked through my eyelashes. I was still in Yuki's room. Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori were in the room. Kyo and Hatori were in a heated discussion, and Yuki was staring at something on a pile of blankets. I was able to hear Kyo's and Hatori's conversation. "How will we be able to test if they are cursed if Tohru is asleep?" Kyo asked. "When she wakes up we will test the boy, but I am not entirely sure how we will test the girl." Hatori said. I didn't like the sound of that. My little girl could go through half her life without knowing if she is cursed or not. I didn't want to get up, I want to go back to sleep, and wake up to my babies still inside of me. And everything was just a dream. I wanted that but I knew it wouldn't happen. I couldn't bring myself to let everyone know I was awake. "We can always get one of the non-members of the zodiac that know about it to check her." Hatori said. "That might work… How soon can you get someone over here?" Kyo asked. "Hm, let me call someone." Hatori said. I heard him stand up, and leave. Kyo came and sat next to me. I could barely see him through my eyelashes. He stroked my forehead. "I am sorry for putting you through this Tohru…" He said quietly. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but my body would obey me when I told it to move. A small cry erupted from the corner. I heard Kyo get up. "Hush Kaede, you don't want to wake mommy do you?" he said quietly to the baby girl. I smiled slightly. The little cry died down and then stopped all together. Kyo was already such a great father. I was glad the babies couldn't make an impression right now because I'm pretty sure they would think I am horrible for not even greeting them into this world. But then again I shouldn't think about it like that. They came early, and my body couldn't handle it. My brain told me it was time to go back into a deep sleep. I guess this was my body's best defense when it came to premature birth. I fell asleep again. I woke up hours later and I was able to move. No one was in the room. I sat up and saw the two small cradles sitting in the corner. I shakily got up and crossed the room. Two sets of blue eyes looked up at me. The babies were beautiful. They both had Kyo's orange hair, and my dark blue eyes. They were a perfect combination of the two of us. I picked up my baby girl first. She was unfamiliar with my touch, but she did squirm or cry. She knew that I was her mother. She stared blankly at me. I lightly kissed her forehead, and set her back down into her cradle. I picked the boy up. I was afraid to bring him close, I knew he would transform. I took a deep breath and pulled Hahru to my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's your grateful author. I am so happy that you guy have made this story such a great hit. I am really grateful to all my readers. Pretty please get me to 65 reviews? Onwards with the story!

I felt Hahru's warm skin through my shirt _Poof!_ The small cloud of smoke cleared and I held a small baby rat in my arms ({Oh the irony XD}). I smiled. This was going to make Kyo so mad. He transformed back, and I redid his diaper and blanket. I set him down in the cradle. Yuki's room was so boring, all the walls were blank, there was a desk, a dresser, and a futon. I sighed. Super bored now. I listened for activity down stairs. "Hm… I don't think anyone is home, but I am going to tiptoe down just in case someone is home." I slowly opened the door, and looked down the hallway. No sign of anyone up here. I left Yuki's room and slowly walked down the stairs. I checked Shigure's office, no one. I checked the kitchen, no one. I checked the living room, and saw Yuki fast asleep on the couch. He had his journal with him again. It was hanging slightly off the edge of the arm of the couch. I quietly crept over and picked it up.

_Ms. Honda went into premature labor yesterday. I have no clue if the curse is back or not. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. I saw the babies. They looked like Tohru with that stupid cats orange hair. She also tried to talk to me. I made her cry, I felt so horrid. She went into labor right after she confronted me. I feel like I am the one who brought on the early birth. I love her so much, yet I hurt so much. She would be better off without knowing me this well…_

I set the diary down. Yuki always looked so happy; you would never guess he was so tortured. I went back towards the stairs when my stomach growled. It made sense for me to be hungry; I hadn't eaten in nearly three days. I went into the kitchen and searched the fridge for food. I saw that Yuki had somehow managed to finish the lunch we were making yesterday. I pulled it out and put it into the microwave. The aroma of the tuna and yellow rice filled the kitchen. It smelled surprisingly good for something Yuki had cooked. I opened the microwave before it made its loud beeping noise. I grabbed a fork and ran up to my room. Yuki was starting to wake up, but I don't think he had seen me move quickly across the room. I went to my room instead of Yuki's. I ate the food without even thinking about it. I left the dishes sitting on my dresser and went back to Yuki's room. The babies had drifted off to sleep again. They looked so peaceful in their sleep. I felt sleepy again. I really missed Kyo. I went back to Yuki's bed, and laid down. I drifted off to sleep, missing Kyo.

**Later**

I woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. I slightly open my eyes and looked at the door. Kyo was gently closing the door and checking on the babies. I closed my eyes and shifter so that my presence known. I heard Kyo come over to the side of the bed. "Tohru, sweetheart, are you awake?" I fluttered my eyelids open. Kyo placed his hand on the side of my cheek. "How are you feeling, beautiful?" He asked with a smile. I sat up slowly. "I feel… Sore… Very, very sore." I said. It wasn't a complete and total lie, I did feel sore; I mean I just had two babies. "I am so sorry for putting you through all this…" He said sadly. "Kyo, please don't blame yourself. Everything is fine. I am fine, I am pretty sure the babies are fine. Please do not apologize. Everything is going to be perfect." I said with a sweet smile. He returned my smile, but I could tell I didn't have him totally convinced that it wasn't his fault. There was still a small twinge of guilt behind his smile. I reached out and gave him a hug. I missed the feeling of having him in my arms. His wonderful smell filled the air around me. He pulled me tightly to him. He let out a sigh of relief. He let me go and I sat there with the stupid air-headed smile that he had fallen in love with. "Tohru… I have something really important to ask you." He said


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys, it's me. I just want to thank everyone for all the support I get on this. I reach 9,500 hits about an hour ago and I literally started crying. So thank-you guys so much. I am so grateful. And if anyone at all wants my YukixTohru story please message me. I lost interest and I am hoping someone will want it. It's called true love. Okay to the story!

I looked at Kyo, and thought of everything that had happened in the past year.

_**~Flash Back~**_

"_I hope this room is alright for you. I'm sorry about the smell; we haven't opened this room in a while." Yuki said, as he opened the window. I stood by the door trying to hold the shirt Yuki let me borrow on my shoulders. Suddenly the ceiling began to creak, and it broke open; spreading debris and wood everywhere. "Yo, time to pay the piper; Rat Boy." The strange orange hair boy that came through the ceiling said. "Funny, I thought he would have sent somebody bigger." Yuki said with a smirk. The boy growled. "Yeah you better get your tough talk out of the way, cuz your about to go down!" He said; drawing back his fist. "NO! PLEASE DON'T FIGHT!" I shouted; running forward. I slipped on a piece of wood and fell on the orange haired boy. There was a loud POP and I listed up a cat._

_**~End of Flash Back~**_

I snapped out of my daze and looked at Kyo. He was smiling, knowing that I zone off a lot. "Tohru Marie Honda, will you be honored enough to be my wife?" Kyo asked with a smile. I stared at Kyo in shock.

AN: Haha, sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger~! Betcha didn't see that coming xD Well TTFN~!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey guys it's me~! I am here yet again to thank all of you for taking the time to read this~! I really appreciated it. The cat and the riceball now has a facebook page! Look it up and like! And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got in trouble because of grades and got cut off from the rest of the world. Don't hate me .

I covered my mouth and started crying. I loved Kyo so much, and now I was sure that he loved me just as much. "Y-yes" I whispered; almost inaudibly. Kyo pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Tohru." He whispered into my ear. "I-I love you too." I managed to choke out through my tears of joy. Just then the babies started to cry again; startling Kyo and I. Kyo let go of me and I jumped up. I grabbed Kaede to prevent Kyo from finding out Hahru's zodiac animal. Kyo grabbed Hahru and tried to rock him back to sleep. I managed to get Kaede asleep, but Kyo was still having trouble with Hahru. Without thinking I grabbed him and rocked him to sleep. Suddenly there was a poof and Hahru transformed. I mentally face palmed Kyo looked at the small rat sitting in my hands. I saw anger flash across Kyo's face but quickly disappeared. "We are not to tell Yuki about this, Okay?" Kyo asked. I nodded, and set the baby rat down in the crib. Kyo didn't really seem upset, but he couldn't really be, it's his son, how could he be mad at him for something that wasn't even his fault. Hahru transformed back, and Kyo fixed his diaper and blanket.

"I wonder what Kaede's zodiac animal is…" I said.

"Well Hatori said he would call when he found somebody we could test her on." Kyo said. I looked down at the babies. I realized that Hahru only had Kyo's hair, but he looked more like my father. The little babies wriggled and kicked in their cradles. They were so precious and little. I thought about what Momiji had said to me once; that parents of zodiac members either rejected their children, or overprotected them. I wanted to tell myself that I wouldn't be either of those parents, but when I thought about it; it would be kind of impossible to not be over protective. I didn't want my children to be outcasts if someone were to find out that they turned into animals. Me zoning off must have bugged Kyo, because when I finally came around, he was gone. The babies had fallen back to sleep and the sun was starting to set. I left the room and wandered the house. Yuki had left, Kyo was most likely on the roof. The house was silent. I slipped my shoes on and decided to wander the forest. The scent of the trees and the left over rain soothed my wandering mind. I was walking and day dreaming, when a dead pan voice brought me back to reality.

"Well hello Ms. Tohru." The voice said. I focused on a figure in the shadow of a big oak tree. It was Akito.

"O-oh hello Akito." I said shakily. I was always so nervous around Akito. He was always trying so hard to get rid of me. I looked down at my feet as he approached me. He circled me.

"I heard that you just recently had two darling little babies, without my permission." He said. His cold spider-like fingers brushing across my cheek. The sun broke through the trees, shining sun down on us, but somehow, his touch gave me goosebumps. He lifted my face so that I was looking him in eyes. "You will regret ever crossing me Ms. Tohru." He said fiercely, pushing me to the ground. He disappeared into the darkness. I hoisted myself up off the ground and ran in Akito direction; which just happened to be the direction of the house. Something bad was going to happen. I could feel it.

I broke through the trees and saw smoke. The house was on fire.

AN: Ah Cliffhangers. I am sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story. There will be a second part, so be on the look out of it. Thanks to those of you who have been with me from the beginning and to those of you who just joined. It means the world to me that you guys take the time to read this.


	13. Not a Chapter

Hey guys! Guess what! Part 2 is finally posted! Yay!

It's called the Cat's Children, and basically it just an expansion on what happened after the house burned down.

Mkay, well bye lovies.

-Kirimi


	14. HEY LOOK A THING

Hey guys I know I said this story was over but I have decided to do something!

I've decided that its time to rewrite this now that my writing skills have become a lot better over these past few years. I will also be updating the second part of this one very soon because I've been feeling really bad about leaving you all hanging for so long. (I feel like Andrew Hussie right now gosh.)

Aright then, here's to the new version! Make sure to keep an eye out for the rewritten chapters.


End file.
